Conversa no quadro:Questionário da Pérola/@comment-177.197.109.206-20161112171601/@comment-189.51.156.4-20161126144426
Joofrorm escreveu: KKKKKKKKKK, quantas falácias e informações sem fundamento aqui. O Cartoon Network, como um canal, como uma empresa, precisa acompanhar o mundo que vivemos, logo ele nunca será a mesma coisa de 20 anos atrás. Os programas de hoje em dia não são consumidos da mesma forma que antigamente, o público gosta de fazer binge-watching e maratonar os seriados. E por Steven Universe ter toda uma continuidade, faz mais sentido em montar as bombs. Além de deixar o público com hype, dá um boost na audiência do canal. Tenha um bom dia, anônimo. ah voce não devia ter dito isso se prepare agora que eu irei falar tudo que tem de errado com a cartoon natetowiork tudo mesmo pra começar as censuras a o maior problema de todos anitigamente só na auisiscçoés aiual a matriz original e agora matri zoriginal raramente realiza censuras nem as aquiisções tão tendo direito e meso assim la eles falam ingles e varios animes já estao ate o fim dhubkados em ingles mas aqui o brasil não quantos animes ja tiveram sua dublagem cancelada naruto por exemopo e o prolblema nem esswe é qjen nção são só os n ainimes varios dezesnehs cade s novos episodios de aqua teen e frnago robo no brasil hein por que o isat é legendado agora por que são os mesos donos que querem ferrar cokm os braileiros por que os latinos viram o filme do aqua teen dublados e quando eu disse que removeram chaves e chapolin e a gora só lfalta os desenhso que pertencem legaklmente a warner incluindo riignais do cartoon eu estava me referindo ao netflix que é arqui inimigo da atet a nova dona da warner e vejam só steven universo é exibido la e sem censura lá rick e morty e esta dublado mas vejma s´´o coincidencia não o tbs promeuteu exibir rick e morty mas ate agora nada nem meso childres hspital coincidncia não acham brsi é o que mais sogfre cpom isso t CERTO QUE OS PUTROS PAOSES TAMEM TÃO RUIMNÃO PODEM MOatsrar hitler mas podem mostar exercito vai ver que foi por isso que sumiram com a priemira versão de em guerras medicas a baioneta se chama bisturi e amabas as versões de o encontro do eculo ou chpolin vs hitler só que emsmo assim né ac ensura já fez sumir com a priemira parte de a bela adormecida era um senhor muirto feio ´pertre 1 em todas as versores da sahga ta faltando esse episodio alguns peridos mundiais são exibidos normalemnte no brasil pois o sbt tem todos a propria televisa tem todos o que explica os trechos mostrados nos documentarios e todos os perdidos mundiais são ou ganhare remakes e outros cainias como a ecuavisa atev 2002 exibia normalmebmnte o madruginugnha de 72 isso sem falar que um astroc cai na vil parte 1 não foi o uncio as er gravadop por fãs até o revolvinho do chaves foi mas infelizmente a turner nao faz com a tlevisa,o canal de las estrelas ou a ecuavisa o emso que faz com chlevisoion a ecuavisa exibiu o episodio pulado de dragon ball z ai e a tuerner ou mklhor o cartoon anda sumindo com varios episodios como a mascara de coragem o cão covarde,os dus estão chegado e o bom o mau e o du de du dudu e edu ,puro osso ou gregory ,halls do tempo,sombras da cinco da tade,queijo da lau especilamente final alternativo, e as terriveis aventras do knd e the secret of dos santos de ben 10 omniverse alguns os fãs grvaram outrs por outro lado falando nisso -por que ben 10 é tão boicotado na internet culpam ele eos desenhos atuais pelo fracasso do canal mas culpa é do proprio canal foi barry koch que acabou com o toonami foi o goevrn que acabou com o adult swim nem a tv aberta tem mias a lei do horario já a tv paa rnetaram inplnatar mas nõ conseguiram mas o governo que crou a lei da ancine de cotas nacionais qu e acbou com o tln que era nossa ultima chance e fez com que surgisse irmão do jorel que é !iguak fizerma com tito avo !